


Zenith

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: At the apex of things, when his heart is so full he fears it might burst, Javi finds his courage.





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt for this was _zenith_.   
My writing mojo is a little spent these days, so I only write these short tiny things... I hope you can still enjoy the tiny stories. :)

This time, it’s Javi who can barely keep up. During his last time in Toronto, when Yuzu’s ankle was a patched-together travesty of kinesio tape, painkillers and sheer stubbornness, he was always ahead of Yuzu, even despite his decidedly sub-optimal shape.

Now Javi is panting and wheezing at the end of a practice, his legs burning and his forehead dripping in sweat. It’s not that his shape is so much worse. It’s that Yuzu’s is just so much better.

But despite what he had expected, it does not pain him that he is obviously past his zenith. Skating with Yuzu does not make his insides ignite with the need to  _ beat him _ . Instead, all Javi feels is a quiet sense of amazement and a glowing sort of pride, a warmth that originates in the pit of his stomach and spreads throughout his chest, until all he can think of is how incredible Yuzu is on the ice, and just how much Javi loves him.

It is a feeling that is not new to Javi, now that he has finally allowed himself to acknowledge it. He has watched it take root, tentative and fragile, grow inside him, then slowly take hold of him bit by bit until he simply could not ignore it anymore. It’s clear as day now, the brimming love he carries around, the utter admiration for this ridiculous man who Javi fears will not stop until his body is broken beyond repair.

And at the apex of things, when his heart is so full he fears it might burst, Javi finds his courage.

The sun is beating down from straight above as they walk through the parking lot, easy, comfortable in their shared silence. Yuzu’s eyes are squinty, so Javi can’t read them (as if he ever really could!), but the way Yuzu smiles when Javi reaches for his hand is enough.

“Come to my place?” Javi asks, running a thumb along the back of Yuzu’s hand.

“For what?” Yuzu asks, and Javi knows that he is teasing, because the way his smile turns into a smirk tells it all, as does the way he twists his hand until it’s palm to palm with Javi’s. He twines his fingers with Javi’s.

“Everything,” Javi laughs, shrugs. How could he possibly offer any less, want any less. It has always been all or nothing with Yuzu.

Yuzu licks his lip, bites it. Then he smiles. “Mhm, yes. I think I like everything.”

And just like that, Javi knows that even though the sun may be setting on his skating career... there is a new sunrise, a brighter one, more brilliant than even the best of Spain’s summer days.

He cannot wait to bask in it. 


End file.
